1. Field of the Invention
The invention may find an advantageous but nonlimiting application in the field of portable objects which are capable, during remote cooperation with a terminal, of recovering energy, for example from the magnetic field generated by the terminal, and to do so for frequencies which may range from about a hundred kHz to several tens of MHz.
2. Description of the Related Art
The statutory registration of invention in the United States No. H64 published on May 6, 1986 discloses a full-wave rectifier made using integrated technology having two N-channel insulated-gate field-effect transistors (NMOS transistor) and two diodes. However, such a rectifier exhibits operating problems when the frequency of the AC input voltage exceeds a few hundred kHz because of the poor switching characteristics of the diodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,172 describes a rectifier comprising four NMOS transistors, two of which are diode-connected. The major drawback of this rectifier lies in the magnitude of the drop voltage, that is to say the difference between the input voltage and the output voltage across the terminals of the rectifier.